


Missing

by CruciatusForeplay



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruciatusForeplay/pseuds/CruciatusForeplay
Summary: Winterhawk ficlet inspired by Harishe's beautiful art
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art of WinterHawk Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514976) by [Harishe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe). 



> Harishe drew a *mind-blowingly* beautiful picture of our boys that gave me so many feels that the words just fell right out of me and onto the page. I mean just [look at that damn art.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514976)

Clint's hands clasped Bucky's shoulders. His fingers dug into the fabric of his top, greedy for the feel of him, for confirmation that he was here, that he was real. It wasn't enough. Clint pulled Bucky into his chest and pressed his face into Bucky's neck. He wanted every bit of this man under his hands. He pressed his lips against his throat until he could feel Bucky's pulse pounding against his mouth. It felt like he was tasting his heartbeat. 

Clint squeezed his eyes shut against the hot prickle that threatened to let his feelings spill over his cheeks. He took a deep breath in, the smell of Bucky, of home, washing over him. He let it calm him. Bucky's arms, strong and sure were pressed around his waist. 

"Hey" Bucky's breath was hot against Clint's skin. Clint tightened his jaw and shook his head against Bucky's shoulder. Bucky stroked his hands over Clint; one petting his back in slow soothing motions, the other brushing over the hair at Clint's nape. Bucky shushed him gently.

"Sweetheart, I'm okay. I'm safe, I'm home. I'm with you."

Clint fisted his hands into Bucky's top, the fabric soft in his hands. He pulled back to look at Bucky. Bucky met his gaze, slate blue eyes looking back at him. Clint's itched hot with tears and he pressed his forehead against Bucky's. 

"Don't do that again." He bit out the words like they'd hurt him. This had hurt him. He pressed his face into Bucky's shoulder and hid his tears. Bucky knew anyway and his arms tightened around Clint, squeezing the air in his lungs, forcing his fear up until it sat like a solid thing in his throat. Clint tried to swallow around it. 

"I missed you," he whispered like it was a secret, like it wasn't etched over every inch of him, like it wasn't right there with every breath he took. 

Bucky's exhaled slowly, his hand tightening on Clint's neck. He pressed a kiss to Clint's temple. "I missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://cruciatusforeplay.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi!


End file.
